Mysterious Love Notes
by jafarjasmineforever2005
Summary: This is a story I wrote with my writing partner, Astra-The-Godess aka AuroraandRosalieWannabe. I uploaded it to my profile as requested to perserve this story. Jasmine's best friend comes to visit the palace, but she has a terrible secret inside her. How will this effect their friendship No slash just heterosexual affairs


_**AuroraandRosalieWannabe: Hello Fanfiction readers! Me and jafarjasmineforever2005 have teamed up to write this fanfiction! Now, the writing styles may look different, but that is because I can't write a love triangle to save my life, and jafarjasmineforever2005 can! Maram means 'Wish' or 'Desire' in Arabic.**_

_**Disclaimer: ARW: Do we own Aladdin?**_

_**jjf2005: Nope! But we do own the guard who has no name and Sandra Maram. We also own the plot. Sadly we don't own Jafar.**_

_**ARW: or Genie, wah! All we can do to keep ourselves from crying is watching the three Aladdin movies.**_

_**jjf2005: This story originally was going to be in chapters, but it turned into a BIG oneshot!**_

_**ARW: Yeah, so... sorry about having no chapters, just tell us how you thought about it and we'll PM you, thanking you. There will be a sequel to this in CHAPTERS next time. We'll say 'Chapter End' for the next story when we send the DocX right?**_

_**jjf2005: Yep!**_

_**Both: Now, let's read, MYSTERIOUS LOVE NOTES**_

Sandra Maram rode her chestnut horse into Agrabah. She bought the horse from a man in Greece. She traveled around the Mediterranean Sea and was now returning to her best friend's kingdom of Agrabah. Sandra Maram was best friends with Jasmine, practically like sisters. She heard of Jasmine's engagement to Aladdin, so she went back 'home' to wish Jasmine luck in her new marriage. Sandra Maram was wearing dark purple Arabic clothing (like Jasmine's in the first movie only purple) under her brown cloak.

She wore her dark brown hair (it looked almost black) in a long braid. Her blue eyes shining as she saw the palace in the distance. The jewel she wore in her hair was white, in a silver setting that was attached to a white ribbon. The 'crown' as she calls it, never left her head, only when she takes it off when she goes to bed. It was her favorite thing to wear, not only because she's had it since her birth, but because of the story behind it. She was told on her 13th birthday that in the future, she would meet her soul mate while wearing the ribbon and jewel.

"Princess!" Her bodyguard rode right next to her, "Are you still sure you want to go through the streets?"

"Yes, yes I do. That is the only way into the palace. Or did you forget?"

"No miss, the streets are just fraught with danger." Sandra Maram just rolled her eyes and rode into the city.

Jasmine showed Sandra Maram to her room.

"Wow what a beautiful room, Jasmine," Sandra Maram commented.

"Thank you," Jasmine said with a smile.

"So Jasmine are you excited about your wedding?" asked Sandra Maram, she wanted answers, she has not seen Jasmine for a long time.

"Of course I am!" Jasmine tried to sound as excited as possible, she did not want to reveal that she has been having an affair. When Jasmine knocked the note she got from her other boyfriend, Sandra found it and it read: 'This note is not to be read allowed. Meet me in the marketplace at midnight. I look forward to seeing you'.

"Who is this from?" asked Sandra Maram.

"Oh just someone I know from the marketplace," Jasmine tried to cover it up. She put the note into a drawer in her vanity table. Sandra Maram shook her head as she thought of what that note meant otherwise.

'Maybe it's from Aladdin. Allah knows that the palace isn't the place for romance.' Sandra Maram bid Jasmine good bye until dinner and walked back into her room. On the way she bumped into somebody big and blue.

"Oof! Oh pardon me."A male voice said, it was deep, but you could hear the humor in his voice.

"No, the fault was mine. I wasn't watching where I was going..." Sandra Maram looked up at his face. It was blue, which Sandra Maram thought was weird, but on him it looked good. He had a black goatee, black ponytail, muscular body, an earring in his right ear, and a gorgeous smile. Sandra Maram gulped. "Hi."

"Hi, you must be Sandra Maram. Jasmine hasn't stopped talking about you since you sent your letter." Sandra Maram blushed.

"Yes, I am she, but who are you?"

"I am Genie! Al's best friend and former genie." Genie turned into many different things, dogs, camels, and some things Sandra Maram didn't recognize (which were cars, airplanes and other modern day things). Sandra Maram giggled, he was funny.

"You were a genie? What happened?"

"Al let me go! He's a nice guy, a year ago we defeated Jafar, but I still think he's out there..." Genie got a look on his face that Sandra Maram didn't like.

"Well, if you are done fuming, I'll go now. See you at dinner Genie." Sandra Maram waved goodbye and walked to her room, she sat down at her vanity table, it was then she noticed that her crown's jewel turned a shade of purple. Sandra Maram took her crown off and stared at it, the stone turned back to blue, but it was a light blue.(The stone's like a mood ring now) She shook her head and fixed her hair. She left her hair down and put the crown back on her head. She walked to her wardrobe and put on a dark green Arabian outfit. The sleeves were transparent and billowed out at the elbows and reconnected at her wrists with silver thread. The shirt cut off before her stomach and the pants were baggy but had a transparent skirt (think of Jasmine's purple outfit at the end of 'Aladdin'). She walked to the dining room where she saw the Sultan.

"Oh my dear Sandra Maram! Wonderful to see you again my dear!" The Sultan ran over to Sandra Maram and hugged her, tightly.

"Nice..to see...you too! Sultan, you are squishing me!" Sandra Maram was let go by the Sultan, she bowed to him. "Thank you, and you must be Aladdin. Pleasure to meet you." She walked over to Aladdin and hugged him.

"Jasmine has been talking none stop about you. Nice to finally meet you."

"You too! Jasmine's letters always talked so much about you. How they got to me I have no idea, I never was in the same place twice."

"Thank Genie for that, he sent the letters to you. All he had to do was look at one painting of you."

"Wow, he's a talented guy. Speaking of talent, Jazzy!" Sandra Maram ran over to Jasmine, who entered the dining room. Jasmine was dressed in a red outfit similar to Sandra Maram's. Jasmine hugged Sandra Maram quickly and ran to kiss Aladdin. Sandra Maram walked over to the Sultan. "Has she been wearing red a lot your majesty?"

"Yes, she's been wearing that color a lot. Sapphire blue has always been her favorite color." Sandra Maram made a note of that.

'Blue was always your favorite color.' Sandra Maram sat down on a pillow in front of an empty dining table. "Your majesty, who's cooking our food?" The other members of the family sat down, leaving an empty seat next to Sandra Maram.

"Oh Sandra, Genie always cooks our meals." Sultan said.

"Yeah, he's a great cook, last night you missed Japanese." Aladdin told her excitedly.

"Well, I've eaten, Greek, Japanese, and Chinese, all I want is some nice, normal, Arabian food." Sandra Maram said after she noted Jasmine looking at a clock(Genie has added some improvements into the palace, like clocks, books translated into Arabian, and other things).

"Well, Arabian is what you're getting sweetheart!" Sandra Maram smiled.

"Ah, good ol' comfort food." Her family (except Genie) gave her weird looks, "Sorry, spent a little too much time in Greece, they called their home country food 'comfort food'."

"It's alright! Now, let's make some, as Sandra Maram said, 'good ol' comfort food '."

They had a delicious meal of fish and eggs. After supper, Jasmine goes out the door.

"What's the hurry Jasmine?" asked Genie.

"I'm just going out to hang out with some friends before the wedding." Jasmine told them.

"Is it the one who sent you this letter?" Sandra Maram held it up and read the letter out loud. " 'Meet me in the marketplace at sundown, I'll look forward to seeing you.' ?"

"I swear, I did not write that," Aladdin told them.

"Then who did?" asked Genie.

"It was probably one of her friends playing a joke on her, or who knows? A lot of people here have a crush on Jasmine," Aladdin told them.

"It's nothing, another friend of mine wrote that, we need to catch up on things in the marketplace," Jasmine lied. Sandra Maram shook her head and helped Genie clean up.

"How often has she been running out like that?" Genie shrugged his shoulders and snapped his fingers. The dirty dishes were done and gone. Sandra Maram looked impressed. "Nice job!"

"Thank you and to answer your question, yes. She's been going out almost every three days now. At first I thought nothing of it, but now that you mentioned that she got a note...something's up with that girl." Genie was walking with Sandra Maram to Jasmine's room. They walked in and started looking for more letters.

"In the dresser? No, the jewelry box? No! Wait! Where would you keep notes like that?" Sandra Maram thought hard about it...then her face brightened up. She ran to Jasmine's bed and looked under her pillow, underneath were at least 5 letters, all addressed to Jasmine, and no signature...except for the first one.

" '_Dear Jasmine, The thought of being without you any longer makes my heart bleed. Meet me at the market place, I will be wearing red and for all our meetings, we will wear red as a symbol for our love. I love you with all my heart, Your Secret Admirer_.' Oh my Allah." Sandra Maram fought back tears that threatened to fall. Her only true friend during her lifetime, who always swore she would be faithful to her fiancé and husband, was cheating on Aladdin. A tear escaped her eye and fell slowly down her cheek. "Genie, she's cheating." Sandra Maram replaced the letters and ran to her room. Genie followed quickly, when he got to her room he saw her flung across her bed, crying.

"Sweetheart? You alright?" Sandra Maram wiped her eyes and looked at Genie, what she saw was genuine concern.

"When I talk to Jasmine..Oh boy she's gonna get it!"

"No, she can't know that we found them!" Just then Jasmine came into the room.

"Well I guess I'll go off and see my friend in the marketplace now," Jasmine said.

"Why are you always hanging around this friend of yours instead of me?" asked Sandra Maram.

"Maybe he's way more supportive than you," Jasmine quickly covered up that she said "He" instead of "she". At first Sandra Maram assumed it was a girl.

"Well I'm getting really jealous of you hanging around with this umm person instead of me," Sandra Maram yelled.

"Whatever, I'm going to...my bridal shower, and YOU'RE NOT INVITED!" Jasmine yelled at her and stormed out of the room.

"I wasn't invited at all!" Sandra Maram called after her. Sandra Maram started shaking, then she started sobbing. Genie ran over to her after Jasmine left. Sandra Maram sunk to the floor and cried. Genie hugged her and let Sandra Maram cry into his shoulder.

"Sandra...shh. It's OK." Genie whispered. Sandra looked up at Genie's face.

"Sandra?"

"Your full name is a tongue twister. Do ya not want me to call you Sandra?"

"No...no...I like it." Sandra Maram said quickly.

Jasmine snuck off to the marketplace in her peasant outfit. A hand grabbed hers and pushed her against the wall. Jasmine instantly recognized the person and kissed him.

"It's so good to see you, Jafar," Jasmine smiled.

"You too Jasmine, I've missed you like crazy." Jafar hugged Jasmine.

"Things have been very hectic around the palace. My best friend is over to see Aladdin and I get married. Everything has to be perfect for the wedding and I'm so nervous. If I break this engagement off I could lose my best friend, and I could get disowned if ANYBODY found out about us," Jasmine vented.

"You're not losing me, ever I'm not going anywhere," said Jafar holding Jasmine.

"I'm glad I have you, I really am. I know you'll never leave me, you're the only one I can say that about, other than Rajah of course," Jasmine laughed. Jasmine noticed it was getting really late.

"I better get home before people notice how long I've been gone," Jasmine  
sighed.

"I understand, so we'll see each other again tomorrow night?" asked Jafar.

"I have a better idea." Jasmine said seductively.

The two of them found an abandoned cabin, they were both freezing cold, and needed to get warm soon.

"Come on, let's check this place out," Jasmine suggested.

Jafar walked in with her.

"It's pretty cozy in here," said Jafar.

"Let's stay here for tonight, it's night time anyway, it's not like people are spying on me at night. And if they are I'll just come up with a good  
excuse," Jasmine told him.

"You're so good at coming up with excuses," Jafar laughed.

The cabin had two double beds and a bathroom.

"So do you want your own bed or do you want to share a bed?" asked Jafar.

"We can share, it'll be warmer that way," said Jasmine.

"Goodnight my love," Jafar gave Jasmine a deep kiss and they went to sleep.

"Where is she? She was supposed to be back two hours ago!" Sandra Maram paced around the front entrance hall with Genie floating in the air in the middle of the pacing area. It was 4:00 AM

"Sandra, you're gonna pace a rut in the floor." Genie said trying not to laugh at Sandra Maram's impatience.

"You can fix it, while I go looking for Jasmine in about 5 minutes. I need to find Jasmine before..." At that exact moment, Jasmine walked quietly through the doors, lips swollen, as if she was kissing.

"Jasmine." Jasmine turned around startled. "How was your bridal shower?" Sandra Maram asked.

"Fine, my friend gave me a lot of gifts." Jasmine said quickly.

"Any in particular that you liked?" Sandra asked.

"Yeah, my friend invited me for a sleepover tomorrow night. Can't disappoint her."

'I thought she said 'he' earlier...Men aren't allowed at bridal showers...' Sandra smiled. "That's good. Well, since it is night time, and late at that, I will just go to bed. Goodnight." Sandra was very mad. Her crown's jewel was flaming red. Jasmine didn't notice as she walked to bed. When Sandra closed the door to her room, Genie poofed next to her.

"Why is that jewel on your head as red as my belt?" Sandra took off her crown and stared at it. Genie was right.

"I was mad, so I think it changed to show my mood...Allah! Genie, if my friends notice this I'm dead! But I promised to wear it forever."

"Why?"

"Well, you'll think it stupid, but I'll tell you. I've had this ever since I could remember, but a man said on my thirteenth birthday that in the future, I would meet my true love and the jewel will change..."

"Really?" Genie asked in disbelief...Wait! He remembered making something thousands of years ago for one of his masters. He made a jewel that anyone can wear, whether it is on a turban or crown. The jewel will be dark blue until the wearer's true love was found. When he or she was found, the jewel would turn colors until the couple shared their first kiss as husband and wife. Genie never thought that he'd see this jewel again as it went to the first born son or daughter of the happy couple. Now that was ten thousand years ago. "How old are you?"

"I'm 18." Sandra said placing the crown back on her head. It changed to purple.

"It's purple now. You in love with someone?" Genie asked, sliding next to Sandra on the bed. Sandra slid closer too.

"Maybe."

"Can you tell me about him?"

"He's strong, funny, handsome, and blue."

"Blue huh?" Their heads inched closer. As Genie talked, Sandra smelt his breath...Minty and with a hint of some unknown scent...What was it? Their lips met and Sandra knew instantly...It was magic.

The next day's breakfast was quiet. Jasmine and Aladdin sat next to each other, Jasmine FINALLY in something that didn't resemble a flame, the Sultan at the head of the table, and Genie and Sandra Maram sitting across from Aladdin and Jasmine. Sandra Maram didn't talk to Jasmine, when Jasmine tried, Sandra Maram gave her one word answers or didn't answer at all. Aladdin saw this new behavior and looked at Genie.

"Genie, is Sandra Maram alright?" Aladdin asked Genie.

"Huh? Oh yeah Al, I just think she's tired." Genie poked at his breakfast. This time he made some food that was good, but unknown to the royals.(Pancakes, eggs, toast, no bacon(religion says not to eat pork), and biscuits and gravy. Normal breakfast for us Americans)

"Sandra are you okay?" asked Aladdin. Sandra decided to tell a half-truth and say she was thinking about someone.

"Really who?" asked Aladdin.

"Someone big and blue," Sandra admitted. Aladdin knew who she was talking about, but decided not to say anything.

"Well that's great," said Aladdin.

Sandra turned to Jasmine.

"Is your friend coming to your wedding?" asked Sandra.

"No, unfortunately not. She has to work that day, but she wishes me the best of luck," Jasmine lied.

"Well that's too bad," Sandra knew Jasmine was lying.

"Yeah I really wanted her to be there," Jasmine told Sandra.

"What's her name, you never told me?" asked Sandra.

"Mariah," Jasmine lied.

"That's a pretty name," said Sandra. Sandra knew Jasmine was lying but decided to play along.

"Why do you always spend more time with Mariah than me?" asked Sandra.

"Well, maybe I'd rather talk to her about some things," Jasmine said as calmly as possible.

"Do you know how that makes me FEEL?" Sandra stormed out.

Sandra went to look for more evidence. Under Jasmine's pillow, Sandra found another note, and a ring.

The note said: _Jasmine please accept this ring, saying that you will always  
have my heart no matter who you marry, and you will never lose me. I love you  
so much I'm going insane without you here next to me._

_Love,_

_J_

'AH AH! Now we have an initial!' "Genie, can you come here please? I can't reach my...shoes! Why I put them at the top of my closet I don't know." Genie poofed there quickly and saw the ring and letter. He read it quickly.

"We have an initial now...but how are we going to find out who this J  
guy is?" Genie asked putting the stuff back under Jasmine's pillow. Sandra led him to her room and closed the door after making sure they were not followed. Sandra sat on her bed and Genie sat next to her.

"I don't know...I don't know anyone with a J in their name besides Jasmine...and Mariah does NOT have a J...What about you?"

"Besides Jasmine, I think Jafar...You don't think?"

"I heard he tried to take over the throne, and then he was killed when his lamp fell into lava?" Sandra Maram asked.

"Yes."

"I think we should wait a little bit. Do we still have the ring?" Sandra Maram asked quickly.

"No, but I can go get it."

"Can you draw a picture of it?"

"Madam, but of course!" Genie said, poofing into a French painter dressed in black pants and shoes with a black and white stripped shirt and red brae with a fake French accent. Sandra Maram giggled. "Let's start with the setting shall we?" Genie painted the setting, "Now the ring." He painted a red stone and then two blue stones next to it. The red one was the largest stone. "Voila!"

"Woah, whoever this guy is he has great taste in jewelry! That's beautiful!" Genie poofed into the ring and floated next to Sandra Maram.

"Total karat's...about 15."

"And rich! Genie, we have to stop this! I don't want Jasmine getting caught up in a love triangle and then ending up breaking one of their hearts. Aladdin worked too hard for this and whoever this guy is is using her for something."

"But if he was using her, he'd try to break Al and Jasmine up." They looked outside to see the sun in the middle of the sky. "Lunch time!"

For lunch they had cheese sandwiches, tomato soup, and milk. Aladdin continued to notice Sandra's behavior but decided not to bring it up again.

Sandra was again not talking to Jasmine much, and would only give her one word answers.

"Sandra are you okay?" asked Aladdin.

"YES I'm fine!" Sandra exclaimed.

"Okay just making sure. Jasmine, you seem to be very distant lately. Is something going on? Are you cheating on me or something?" asked Aladdin.

"No why would I cheat on you? I love you! I just have a lot on my mind with the wedding and stuff." Jasmine explained.

Aladdin felt reassured by that. Jasmine left to go to her "slumber party".

After lunch Genie and Sandra decided to do more investigating. They looked in the palace mailbox where Jasmine had a letter waiting to be mailed.

"Oh my Allah! She wrote a letter!" Sandra Maram quickly opened it up and read it._  
'J_

_I think my friend has found out about our meetings. We have to stop meeting for a while. I'm sorry. I found the ring you gave me and I love it. In order to make sure that they don't find out who you are, I'm using your first initial, do it for the rest of your letters. Meet me at the cabin tonight, I have a surprise for you._

_I love you,_

_Jasmine'  
_"We have to follow her tonight." Sandra Maram said quickly.

"Alright." Genie changes into James Bond, accent and all. "The names Bond. Genie Bond."

"Tone it down." Genie changes into Indiana Jones.

"Snakes, why'd it have to be snakes?" Genie said, holding a stuffed Jafar snake replica as if it was dirty.

"Little more." Genie changes into a ninja outfit. "Perfect! We leave after Jasmine leaves the palace gate." Sandra Maram and Genie(Now dressed back to normal) ran into the palace to plan their mission.

After Jasmine left the gate, Genie and Sandra followed behind her.

The cabin was decorated with flowers and everything. There was a big "I LOVE YOU" posted on the door.

Jasmine saw Jafar in the cabin and gave him a full body hug. Sensing that there were people behind them she closed the cabin door.

"Wow it's so beautiful," Jafar kissed Jasmine.

"Oh my gosh it's so good to see you, things are crazy around the palace. Sandra thinks I'm spending more time with you than her, everyone's on my case. I just can't get a moment of peace." Jafar took Jasmine into his arms and let her cry on his shoulder.

"At least you reassured me that I'm not losing you no matter what. I still think this is unfair to you having to deal with me getting married to someone else," Jasmine explained.

"I want you to myself but I'll take whatever I can get right now," said Jafar.

"Did you get my letter?"

"Yes, but it was opened and then re-sealed badly. Your friends might have opened it." Jafar said.

"They won't follow me. Now let's go into the cabin, I have another surprise for you." Jasmine said, feeling very giddy.

Meanwhile Sandra Maram and Genie decided to look for Jasmine. They came across a closed door in a cabin where they heard  
noise coming out of it (kissing noises) and there was fog all over the windows. Sandra timidly opened the door.

"Hello?" A voice came from the house...It wasn't Jasmine's nor Jafar's by Genie's memory.

"Oh, sorry sir! Wrong cabin." Genie called from the door. They quickly exited the house and walked back to the palace.

Jasmine and Jafar stopped kissing when they heard the front door open. Jafar cleared his throat and lowered his voice an octave.

"Hello?" He called. Jasmine tried to stifle her laughter in his shoulder.

"Oh, sorry sir!" Genie called. Jasmine's eyes went wide. "Wrong cabin." The door closed and as soon as Genie was out of earshot, they started  
laughing.

"Oh my Allah that was a close one!" Jasmine said through giggles.

"You can say that again." Jafar said, wiping sweat off his brow.

"Can you talk that way again? I liked it." Jasmine said wrapping her arms around Jafar's neck.

"No problem." Jafar spoke.

"Now where were we?" asked Jasmine.

"I remember," Jafar leaned over and kissed Jasmine.

Sandra and Genie kept searching and getting unfamiliar voices.

"Augh! This isn't working! This is the fifteenth cabin we looked in and Jasmine and J are not in it!" Sandra Maram was shaking with anger.

"Calm down. Look, maybe they were in the first cabin. J could have disguised his voice."

"Genie you are a genius!" Sandra Maram kissed him quickly and they ran back to the first cabin. They heard kissing sounds again and the windows were still fogged. "Maybe this time they will be too busy to notice." Genie nodded and Sandra Maram reached for the door handle. After what seemed like hours Sandra Maram opened the door a little. When no one answered, Sandra Maram opened the door slowly while Genie kept the hinges from squeaking. "What are you doing?" Sandra asked Genie, who was now an oil can with a face.

"Oiling the hinges, don't want them to come out here."

"Good idea. Do you have anything to make me invisible?" Sandra asked quietly. Genie snapped his fingers and Sandra was invisible. "I love having a genie for a boyfriend." Sandra said. Genie turned into a fly and followed a now invisible Sandra to the door where the kissing was loudest. "How we going to get in there?" Sandra asked. Genie landed on Sandra's head.

"Walk through the door." Sandra did as she was told and stuck her head in. Her eyes widened when she saw Jafar and Jasmine on the bed kissing, half dressed. Sandra almost barfed, but Genie poofed them home.

"OH MY ALLAH!" Sandra ran to the bathroom and threw up. "That was...Oh my Allah I can't think about it anymore. We have to tell Aladdin." Genie nodded and poofed into Aladdin's room. He poofed back after a minute. "How'd it go?"

"One, he laughed at me, saying Jafar was dead already and couldn't be dating Jasmine, two, he was half asleep when I told him, and three, he's too blind by love to see the truth!" Genie said.

"How are we going to keep this a secret? This could ruin Jasmine and my relationship and Jasmine would be the laughingstock of the entire kingdom!" Sandra Maram dressed into her PJ's and laid down on the bed. Genie laid down next to her.

"Let's sleep on it. Tomorrow we can either confront Jasmine about it, or we can do nothing."

When Jasmine got back to the palace, she immediately decided to put a note on her bedroom door.

"To Sandra, Genie, and whoever else is reading this,

Stop butting into my life. I can do whatever I want, I don't have to listen to you all. Real friends do not butt into people's lives. Just leave me alone!"

Sandra and Genie went over to Jasmine's bedroom and read the note, as soon as they did that, the door burst open and Jasmine walked out.

"Okay I can't hold this any longer, I have to tell Aladdin," Jasmine went to Aladdin's room.

"Aladdin there is something I have to tell you," Jasmine started.

"Let me guess what your friends are saying is true? So basically you're in love with a ghost?" asked Aladdin.

'I guess you can say that," Jasmine explained.

"Well he's using you, you know that," Aladdin told Jasmine.

"No he's not, he even told me I'll never lose him," Jasmine explained.

"We should not let this get in the way of our happiness. The terrible man just has you under a spell to make you think you're in love with him. Soon you'll realize you love me and only me," Aladdin explained.

Genie and Sandra heard the conversation going on they went into the room.

"Maybe it's a true love's kiss spell," Genie explained.

"Good idea," Aladdin grabbed Jasmine and kissed her. Jasmine pulled away.

"Sorry I don't really feel anything," Jasmine explained.

"Huh? You don't feel anything?" Sandra said amazed. "Maybe she's just in love with two guys. "

"Oh boy, this reminds me of _Twilight_." Genie poofed into Edward and Bella and Jacob. Sandra looked at him funny.

"OK, so...What do we do now?" Aladdin asked. "Jasmine is cheating on me with a ghost."

"He is not a ghost!" Jasmine yelled at Aladdin.

"How long have you been cheating on me?" Aladdin yelled back.

"I...can't tell you." Jasmine ran away from the room. Genie and Sandra walked up to Aladdin.

"If she's brave enough to tell you that she's been cheating on you, the rest will be soon to follow." Sandra said calmly.

"Besides, the guilt has weld up inside her, so she feels like she's betrayed you. Maybe she's starting to realize the error of what she's doing." Genie said after poofing back to normal. "She's also going to have to tell her father soon."

"I know. Man, how we going to have the wedding now? Jasmine still wants to marry you, but she's having affairs with Jafar. Good luck with the paternity of your children Al." Sandra said, trying to make a joke. "What? Too soon for jokes?"

"Yes. I gotta go." Aladdin jumped on Carpet and they took off. Sandra's eyes lit up.

"Sandra, why do you look like that?" Sandra's crown turned green.

"I have an idea...Jasmine would hate it if Aladdin committed suicide over this right?"

"Yes..."

"And you can pretend to commit the suicide right?" Sandra said inching closer.

"Yes..."

"Then lets do it!" Sandra said shaking his shoulders.

"Yeah that'll knock some sense into her," Genie agreed.

Jasmine could hear the conversation from her room.

"Why won't they just butt out of my life," Jasmine thought.

Jasmine took out a pen and paper and wrote a letter to Aladdin.

"_Dear Aladdin,_

_I am sorry, I can't marry you. I already hurt you enough, and it would hurt you even more to know that I'm seeing someone else while in I'm married to you, or that a child might not be yours. I've already hurt you enough. I'm sorry for everything I put you through; I hope you find someone who will give you what you want. Again, I'm really sorry. I still love you, and always will._

_Love,_

_Jasmine._

"Jasmine," a voice called her name.

"Just leave me alone!" Jasmine exclaimed thinking it was Genie or Sandra trying to knock some sense into her head.

"Shhh it's okay, it's me," Jasmine turned around to see Jafar standing beside her.

"How did you get in here?" asked Jasmine surprised.

"I have my ways. I just snuck in and made myself invisible. I hear they found out about us?" Jafar asked.

Jasmine nodded.

"Genie must have pulled one of his tricks and made Sandra invisible, so they could spy on me," Jasmine explained.

"Wow, they sure know how to butt into people's lives. Anyway, I thought you might like someone to support you on this," Jafar saw Jasmine's letter to Aladdin.

"You're breaking up with him?" asked Jafar.

"Yeah," Jasmine told him.

"Why's that?" asked Jafar.

"Because I love you," Jasmine giggled.

The Sultan could hear what was going on through Jasmine's door and opened it up a little and saw the two of them with their arms around each other.

"We cannot allow this disgusting affair to go on!" he exclaimed.

The two of them ran like wild banshees all over the palace until they tired the Sultan out.

When the Sultan finally got tired out, Jasmine went back to her room to pet Rajah.

"Rajah, you're a great pet, you're the only one who hasn't outcasted me or tried to change my mind in anyway," Jasmine pet Rajah.

Then approached Sandra.

"There is nothing you can do to change me. Just butt out of my life, we're not friends anymore," Jasmine walked off.

"_Well that went well,_" Genie thought to himself.

"Jasmine I am your friend, that's the reason why I'm butting into your life. He's using you," Sandra told her.

"You can't force me to marry anyone, I marry who I want when I want," Jasmine snapped back.

"You will marry Aladdin, no ifs ands or buts," the Sultan told her.

"It's Jafar I love," Jasmine tried to convince him.

"No you don't, you just think you do, because he's got you under a spell. Soon you'll realize you love me, and only me," Aladdin told her.

"I have an idea," Genie told Sandra.

"We tried everything, she's hopeless," Sandra told him.

"No, there's one more thing, let's try hypnosis, she'll have no choice," Genie told her.

"GOOD IDEA!" Sandra quickly kissed Genie.

"Princess Jasmine, you are getting very sleepy," Genie began.

"I am getting verrry sleepy," Jasmine said slowly.

"You love Aladdin, and only Aladdin. You hate and despise evil Jafar," Genie continued.

"I…." Jasmine woke up out of the hypnosis.

"ALADDIN!" Jasmine exclaimed.

Jafar came to find Jasmine.

"You get lost!" Jasmine told him.

"I thought you loved me," Jafar reminded her.

"I NEVER loved you, I don't know where you got such an idea. It was always Aladdin," Jasmine snapped back.

"Jasmine you're hypnotized," Iago told her.

"What?" asked Jasmine confused.

"Do you even remember the good times we've had together? You totally stole my heart away with that one kiss," Jafar reminded her.

"What kiss?" asked Jasmine.

"You remember, you kissed me to help Aladdin steal the lamp?" Jafar reminded her.

"Okay, so what if I DID think I was in love with you at one point, that's all over now. I know who I want to be with and I've known for a long time now, it's Aladdin," Jasmine snapped.

"Jasmine you're hypnotized, you want to be with Jafar, not Aladdin," Iago was secretly tagging along with Jafar.

"Kiss her Jafar QUICK!" Iago shouted.

Jafar pushed Jasmine against the wall and kissed her. Then he put the ring he gave Jasmine on her finger, the ring secretly had magical powers to break any spell cast upon her.

"Wow, this ring just undid the spell. I shall never take this ring off my finger," Jasmine said outloud.

"As long as you wear it, you are protected from any spell cast upon you," Jafar told her.

"I love you," Jasmine whispered softly in his ear.

"I love you too," Jafar whispered back kissing Jasmine.

"I guess you can't stop love," Aladdin remarked.

"You understand?" asked Jasmine.

"Well, I guess I'll have to accept it, you love him. I guess I have to stop trying to convince you. They say if you love someone you'll let them go, and I guess that's what I have to do," Aladdin said sadly.

"Now Aladdin's gone insane," Sandra remarked.

"You can say that again," said Genie.

"All I want is the old Jasmine back, we were like sisters, and she'd never keep any secrets from me. We told each other everything," Sandra remembered.

"Yeah, we did." Jasmine said, remembering too.

"We told each other our dreams, fears, secrets, and this..." Sandra ran to her room and picked up a piece of paper and ran back. She handed it to Jasmine. "This, was the contract we signed when we were 16. Read it." Jasmine looked confused but took the piece of paper anyway.

" '_ We, Jasmine and Sandra Maram, do solemnly swear to never cheat or disobey our boyfriends,'" _Jasmine looked at Sandra, tears in her eyes, " '_ fiancé and husband. If we do, then..' " _Jasmine couldn't finish it.

_" 'Then may we end our friendship and never see each other again.' _I meant what we wrote those years ago Jasmine. Genie is my boyfriend and no matter what happens, good or bad times, I will never cheat on him. You Jasmine, you broke the contract. See that seal?" Sandra pointed to a blue wax seal and a name. "The Sultan signed that document, it's legal. You broke it Jasmine." Sandra stared at her friend, tears in her eyes. "If Jafar is who you want to live with, good luck. One way or another, he's going to take the throne...and if his past is correct...He'll kill you, like he tried to do to Iago. Remember Iago? You were charred to a crisp!" Iago looked at Jafar with disgust, remembering what had occurred a few years ago. "I'll always love you Jasmine, but we'll never see each other again. Sultan, thank you for letting me stay, but I must leave now." Sandra walked to her room, with a heartbroken Jasmine watching her walk away. Jasmine ran to Sandra.

"Please give me another chance. I promise to make things right," Jasmine ran after Sandra.

"You had your chance. I'm sorry," Sandra replied closing the door to her room behind her.

Then Jasmine turned to Jafar.

"I don't think this is going to work out, " she said.

"Why not, I thought you chose me?" asked Jafar.

"I love you but I can't be with you, I'm sorry," Jasmine replied.

"Why not?" asked Jafar.

"Because my friendship means more to me than some silly affair, and I just blew my friendship over what happened with you," Jasmine explained.

"So what we had meant absolutely nothing?" Jafar asked angrily.

"No that's not it at all. The time we have had together has been great, and I really care about you a lot," Jasmine told him.

"FINE if that's what you want, I want my ring back," Jasmine gave Jafar the ring back.

Then turned to Aladdin.

"Aladdin please take me back, it's you. I'm not hypnotized anymore. It took me a long time to realize what you meant to me please marry me," Jasmine pleaded.

"I'm sorry Jasmine, I can't. Not after the way you hurt me like that," Aladdin explained.

After Sandra closed the door, Genie poofed in next to her.

"Sandra? Are you alright?" He noticed Sandra's crown was black. "Sandra Maram?"

"Genie...I just lost my best friend. We were friends ever since we met when we were 5. I...I Genie!" Sandra Maram threw herself into Genie's chest and sobbed. Genie rubbed her back, soothing her.

"Shh, Sandra, it's going to be OK. You still have me, and Aladdin, the Sultan." Genie's list went on as Sandra's sobs became less and less frequent. She noticed Genie said 'me' at least 15 times.

"Genie, I don't deserve you. You're too good for me...That's why I love you."

"What?" Genie asked, surprised.

"I love you. I love how you know exactly how to make me feel better, when I need a laugh, when I need to be loved, you do all of that. You make me feel whole. Without you, my life is meaningless." He looked into her crown and saw a deep purple mixed with blue and then he looked into her eyes. Her eyes were still wet but he saw the truth in her eyes.

"Sandra Maram," Genie never used her full name unless he meant business," you are the best thing that has happened to me in my hundreds of thousands of years of life, I love you too, with all my heart. Sandra Maram, this may be too soon, but I made that crown you're wearing and I know that our feelings are real. Sandra Maram," Genie slid down onto one knee and Sandra Maram's breath caught in her throat. Genie made a ring with one purple diamond and one blue diamond with white diamonds surrounding them. Sandra Maram's eyes widened. "will you marry me?" Sandra felt tears flow down out of her eyes and let Genie place the ring on her left ring finger.

"Genie...Yes!" Sandra threw herself into a kiss as Genie started to get up. She begged for entrance into Genie's mouth, licking his bottom lip. Genie opened his mouth and let Sandra in. They fell onto the bed still in their embrace.

"Aladdin, please!...Wait!" Aladdin turned around to see Jasmine's ear placed up against the door of her best friend's room. Aladdin followed suit.

"Sandra Maram, will you marry me?" Jasmine's eyes went wide and Aladdin's followed her example.

"Genie...Yes!" Jasmine wanted to burst in through the door to congratulate them but Aladdin held her back.

"No, Jasmine, let them have their moment," Aladdin was surprised at how close he was to Jasmine's face. They were only an inch apart. Aladdin's love for Jasmine got the better of his hatred for her affair and kissed her. Jasmine's eyes widened in shock but closed as she felt that familiar spark. Aladdin was surprised that the spark was still there, he thought it died when Jasmine dated Jafar. They broke apart unwillingly for air a minute later. "Wow."

"Wow." Jasmine agreed.

"Jasmine, I do love you, but I need some time for this all to sink in." Jasmine nodded and walked back to her room. When she got in she was shocked. Her room was ransacked, all the letters were on her bed in flames. The dresser had another letter.

'_If I can't have you, nobody can.'_ Jasmine was confused, then blanked out as something hit her over her head.

Genie and Sandra continued their make-out session, only coming up for air as it called for. When Sandra opened her eyes for the first time in hours, she noticed the time. The sky was dark. Sandra broke away unwillingly.

"Genie, it's dinner time." They quickly made themselves presentable and ran to the dining hall. The Sultan and Aladdin were making conversation.

"Sorry everybody! Lost track of time." Genie quickly made Japanese and they sat down.

"Wait, where's Jasmine?" Sandra asked. Aladdin's eyes widened and ran out the door. Genie and Sandra quickly followed.

"NO!" Aladdin saw that the door has smoke coming from underneath the door. Genie turned into a firefighter and had a hose in his hands.

"Open the door Al!"

"Genie no!" Sandra called but it was too late. Sandra was scared, and the yellow crown she now wore showed it. What if Genie didn't come out? After a half hour the smoke stopped and Genie came out.

"Jasmine's gone. By the looks of it she was taken away before the inferno. This is what was left of the ring Jafar gave her." He held up a melted mass of the stones and gold setting of the ring. Sandra's eyes went wide and started crying. "What's wrong Sandra?" Genie asked, hugging Sandra closely, her jewel was now white. "You're sad."

"Genie, the last thing I said to Jasmine was terrible, I regret everything I said. I feel...so...stupid!" Sandra cried into Genie's shoulder and sobbed uncontrollably.

Jafar got back into the palace, somehow he snuck in to see Jasmine's unconscious body on the ground.

"No this can't be," Jafar thought.

"You…" Sandra began.

"This is all a misunderstanding, it was not me who caused this. Something must have caught on fire in the palace. The Sultan can't cook, I told him not to use napkins as pot holders, yet he still does it," Jafar explained.

"You're lying. Who else would have the knowledge to do this?" asked Sandra.

"Okay I admit. I was a fool, I don't know WHY I did this. I guess I never knew what love meant until now," Jafar told them.

All of them shrugged their shoulders.

Sandra sunk down to see Jasmine.

"Goodbye Jasmine, I never got the chance to tell you how much our friendship meant to me. I was a brat, you were right. You're an adult, you can make your own decisions, I was butting in way too much, and I'm sorry. I wish I had the chance to tell you before this," Sandra squeezed Jasmine's hand and hugged her.

"Wait! True love's kiss, it can save her. That's the most powerful thing in the world," Genie remembered.

Aladdin leaned in to kiss Jasmine. Jasmine did not respond to the kiss

Aladdin tried again, this time more forcefully, still no response.

Aladdin turned to Jafar.

"You do it," he said.

"What it couldn't be me, you're the one she wants to marry, not me," Jafar replied.

"It's has to be you, if she did not respond to my kiss, she'll respond to yours. It has to be either you or me, because we're the only ones she's been seriously involved with," Aladdin remarked.

Jafar came up to Jasmine.

"Jasmine, you touched my heart. I guess I never realized what it meant to love someone…. Until there was you. I was a fool too. I strung you on this whole time, I lied when I said it wasn't me that caused this. Who else would have the knowledge to cause the explosion? It was all my fault. I will regret it for the rest of my life, and will always remember the relationship we had and what could have been," Jafar leaned over and kissed the cold, still soft lips of Jasmine. Jafar felt Jasmine's lips kissing him back. After the kiss, one of Jasmine's eyes popped open.

"Genie...She's alive!" Sandra ran over to Jasmine and hugged her. "Jazzy I am so sorry! I should have never gotten involved." Jasmine looked confused.

"Who are you? Where am I?" Sandra started crying again.

"Her memory. The explosion must have gave her amnesia." Jafar said quietly.

"Is it curable?" Sandra and Aladdin asked.

"Yes, but sometimes it could take years. Usually, an item, word or gesture can make a person remember." Jafar explained. He looked over Jasmine's head and found a bump. Jafar felt bad, he hurt Jasmine.

"Let's get her to another room, her room's all charred and dirty. Genie can fix it." Aladdin said, helping Jafar help Jasmine up onto her feet and into her new room.

"This is a big job, may take me a while." Genie said as he drew blueprints as a construction worker for Jasmine's room. Sandra walked back to her room to find Jasmine in there.

"Since Jasmine's room is charred and Genie is your fiancé, we put Jasmine in your room." Aladdin explained.

"But we never told anyone about us getting engaged."

"We heard it through your bedroom door. Congratulations. Genie needs someone in his life, he's been kinda lonely." Aladdin hugged Sandra and walked into Jasmine's new room. Sandra followed in and everyone was inside.

"Do you remember anything about what happened?" asked Sandra.

"Well I was lying down, I'm not sure where, and some guy walked up to me and kissed me," Jasmine explained.

"Did you recognize his lips?" asked Aladdin, pointing to Jafar.

"They were kind of soft, had a bit of a cinnamon with unknown scent to it," Jasmine explained.

"Probably your true love," Genie told her.

"True love? What do you know about that?" asked Jasmine.

"True love's kiss, the most powerful thing in the world, that's what woke you up. You feel a spark and that's when you know that you're in love," Genie explained.

"Do you even remember me?" asked Sandra.

"I don't remember you at all, I just remember you coming up and hugging me, and apologizing when you couldn't have POSSIBLY done anything wrong to me if we don't even KNOW each other," Jasmine explained. Sandra started to cry again.

"But we do! We've been best friends since we were five! Remember? Our fathers introduced us, I was there when your mother died giving birth to your brother, who died shortly after, your 16th birthday, first date, and I was there for it all. I went away after your 17th birthday to see the world. I came back and met Genie, Aladdin, who's your fiancé, and Jafar. Who I realized isn't so bad after all, he just has a temper problem. Jazzy, please!" Jasmine looked at her like she was crazy and Sandra cried harder. Her crown turned white and she ran out of the room. Jasmine didn't know why she was sad...She didn't do anything...Did she?

"I'll go make sure she's OK. You two try other techniques. Obviously memories from another person aren't working. Try objects, try Rajah!" Genie ran out of the room to find Sandra. He found her in the room they now shared; she was flung across the bed, crying into a pillow.

"We have to get Rajah." Genie said quietly to Sandra. She nodded and helped him find Rajah.

"Do you remember me?" asked Jafar leaning in to kiss Jasmine.

Sandra went to get Rajah. When she came back with him, Rajah went up to Jasmine and licked her hand. Jasmine freaked!

"Okay what is THIS? I'm totally scared," Jasmine crouched down underneath the couch.

"It's your pet tiger Rajah," Genie reminded her.

"Pet tiger, I don't have a pet tiger," Jasmine explained. Genie and Aladdin thought about this while Sandra petted a sad Rajah.

"I know, try actions, Jafar go ahead kiss her again," Aladdin told him.

Jafar pushed Jasmine against the wall and kissed her.

"Remember that's how we always greeted each other when we had our meetings. I was the one you went to see secretly, when you were going to choose Aladdin over me, instead of giving you a hug goodbye, and wishing you well, telling you I'd always be your friend. I went into a rage and I caused this. It was my fault," Jafar told her.

"Wait, who the heck is this Aladdin character you're talking about and how on EARTH can you say something was your fault when we never even met in secret places?"

"Aladdin quick!" Jafar called.

"What is it?" asked Aladdin.

"Just kiss her, maybe that'll work," Jafar told him.

"Well, it was YOUR kiss that woke her up, so it would have to be you again," Aladdin reminded him.

"I know! Maybe, she's in love with both of us! Just try it," Jafar told Aladdin.

"Please remember me, I was your first love. You stole my heart away remember that, that romantic ride I took you on, and you still loved me through everything I've done to you. I lied to you multiple times and you forgave me. You never gave up on us, when you strayed I thought we had lost what we had, but now I know, it was never lost. We both shared your heart all along," Aladdin leaned over and kissed Jasmine.

Jasmine's memory slowly started to come back.

"Yes I remember you Rajah!" Jasmine hugged her pet tiger and Rajah purred happily.

"You're Sandra right? I think I got into a fight with you and we said some pretty nasty things to each other," Jasmine told her. Sandra ran to Jasmine and hugged her.

"Jazzy you remembered! How much do you remember?"

"I remember...our fight...the explosion, I remember hearing through your door about the engagement to Genie, Aladdin and Jafar. But I don't remember the meetings or being Aladdin's fiancé."

"Ha!" Jafar said in Aladdin's face.

"She doesn't remember you either!"

"ENOUGH! We at least have enough of Jasmine's memory that she remembers us. Maybe we can get something else to remind her...I got it!" Sandra looked around her room for that contract and showed it to Jasmine. Jasmine read it and looked at Sandra.

"This was what the fight was about? I cheated on Aladdin with Jafar?"

"Yeah, in the end that was how Genie and I got together. Good things can come out of bad."

"Well, then, let's get to sleep. We have a lot to do. Let's see, for our wedding we need something old, something new, something borrowed and me!" Genie said, causing Sandra to look at him strangely.

"You?"

"Blue?" Genie said obviously.

"I know, I was just kidding." Sandra wrapped her arm around Genie's waist and they walked back to their room.

"Genie? How are the plans coming along?" Sandra asked from the bathroom. It had been a week since the accident and no matter what everyone did, Jasmine still didn't remember anything else.

"For the wedding or Jasmine's progress?"

"Both!" Sandra and Genie have talked everything over. The wedding date was a week after Jasmine got better and remembered everything, the colors were light purple and light blue. The menu ready(All world foods), honeymoon spot picked(Italy!), dresses and suits tailored and finished, all they needed now was for Jasmine to get better.

"The wedding's music still needs to be decided and Jasmine's still hasn't remembered anything." Sandra walked out of the bathroom in her dark blue PJ's, what she forgot was that it was see through in some areas. Genie's eyes bugged out of his head and he wolf whistled.

"I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or insult." Sandra said, sitting next to Genie.

"Sweetheart, nothing you wear could make you look any less beautiful than you always look." Sandra kissed Genie and crawled under the blankets on the bed. Genie and Sandra slept next to each other, but never pushed the other's limits, in other words, Genie and Sandra Maram were still pure. Genie put the wedding plans away and crawled in next to Sandra. He kissed her goodnight and fell asleep.

Things were going very hectic around the palace with the wedding plans and trying to get Jasmine back to normal.

Aladdin pulled out the remainders of the magic ring.

"Do you remember this ring?" asked Aladdin.

"Yes, I believe so, I believe it was a ring that was supposed to break any spell cast upon me. Apparently I was not thinking straight, at the time, and no matter what you did I couldn't think straight. Then you tried hypnotizing me, and I started thinking straight again, then I got this ring on my finger that broke the spell," Jasmine remembered.

"Do you remember any of the words that were said to you while you were unconscious?" asked Aladdin.

"I remember hearing the words

""Jasmine, you touched my heart. I guess I never realized what it meant to love someone…. Until there was you. I was a fool too. I strung you on this whole time, I lied when I said it wasn't me that caused this. Who else would have the knowledge to cause the explosion? It was all my fault. I will regret it for the rest of my life, and will always remember the relationship we had and what could have been," Jasmine recalled the words, then turned to Jafar.

"So you were stringing me on this whole time, you never even loved me? Wow, I can't believe I ever saw ANYTHING in you, but that kiss… was that you?" Jasmine asked.

"I did hurt you, and I regret it. You were the only one who ever saw anything good in me. I took it for granted. I should've given you a hug and let you go marry Aladdin, telling you I'd always be there for you, but I didn't. Instead I caused this whole thing to happen. I thought for sure the accident had killed you, so I had to kiss you goodbye, but it turned out it was my kiss that woke you up. I don't expect you to forgive me, I don't know if I could even forgive myself," Jafar told her.

"I forgive you, I don't hold grudges for long," Jasmine smiled kissing him.

"Will you forgive me too?" asked Sandra.

"Well, I would have to, if you were my best friend since I was five years old, then a friendship that lasted ten years or over, is one that is meant to last forever, so of course I forgive you, and congratulations on your wedding. Genie needed someone to love," Jasmine hugged her friend.

"I guess this means we're sharing her, and it took two kisses, not one but two, that means she loves us both," said Aladdin.

"Does this mean two husbands for Jasmine?" Sandra said, thoroughly disgusted.

"No, I'll just have to share her with Jafar. I'll still be married to Jasmine, but Jafar will now be a part of our lives." Aladdin said. He wasn't happy with the idea, but if it made Jasmine happy, he would make some sacrifices. Sandra was excited.

"Genie and I can finally get married! Jazzy, would you like to be my maid of honor?"

"I would be delighted."

"And Al's my best man!" Genie said, changing everyone into the dresses and suits they would wear, except for Sandra.

"Sandra, where's your dress?" Aladdin asked.

"Genie can't see it before the wedding and if the wedding is tomorrow, then Jasmine has to let me bunk with her tonight."

"Of course! Say goodbye to Genie Sandra, because you won't see him until 6:00 PM tomorrow." Jasmine pushed them together and they said a long goodbye, then Jasmine and Aladdin dragged them away from each other.

"Jasmine, I just can't believe it! I'm getting married to the greatest guy on the planet." Sandra said while Jasmine was fixing her hair.

"Sandra Maram, if you keep fidgeting then you'll never be ready for your wedding!" Sandra borrowed Jasmine's mother's veil and connected it to her crown(old), her dress was new and Genie was the thing that was blue. Jasmine fixed Sandra's hair into the long brad it was in when she came here, put on the crown/veil and put on Sandra's make-up. When Sandra saw herself, she almost started crying, but didn't because it would ruin her make-up.

"Thank you Jasmine." She hugged her friend and walked up to her wardrobe. Inside was a pure white dress, it had long sleeves that ended in a V on the back of her hand and the bottom ended near the bottom of her hand. The dress's neck ended in a turtleneck look but the back of her dress ended right above the small of her back, showing off her skin. The dress had silver sewn into it to make it shimmer. The dress was also floor length with a small trail flowing behind her. Jasmine helped her into it and fixed the dress. When Sandra looked into the mirror, she gasped.

"Jasmine, I'm..."

"Beautiful. Jasmine, their ready." Aladdin told her. Jasmine nodded. Her maid of honor dress was light blue and light purple mixed so seamlessly you would think it was one color. The dress matched how Sandra's dress looked like. Sliver was also sewn into the dress to make it shimmer in the light, like Sandra's. Jasmine led Sandra out into the hallway. Sandra's eyes went wide.

"Daddy! How'd he get here?" Sandra said as she ran to hug her father.

"Carpet brought him here with a letter inviting him to the wedding." Aladdin explained. He then led Jasmine down the aisle and the doors closed to conceal Sandra and her father.

"Sandra Maram, you look beautiful."

"Thanks Daddy." Sandra hugged her father and took his arm, holding the lilac bouquet in her hands. The flower girls still had to go through the doors then Sandra would walk down the aisle. "I don't think I can do this."

"Sandra, you know this jewel's power now right?" She shook her head. "It doesn't lie. You are ready for this. I am so proud of you." Sandra's eyes started tearing up as her father pulled the transparent veil over her face. When the doors opened, Sandra heard a tune unfamiliar to her, but to Genie, it was the Wedding March.(Here comes the bride!)

When Genie saw Sandra, his jaw dropped to the floor, Aladdin had to pick it back up and helped put it back in place. Genie blushed. Aladdin was in his Prince Ali uniform, only his feather was blue and the belt was purple. Genie was in a dark blue suit(Light blue against light blue? AS IF! His clothes would blend in!) with a light purple bow tie. Genie looked up again and saw Sandra was halfway down the aisle.

Sandra couldn't believe it. She was getting married to the greatest man alive, be with him forever, and live a long life with him, maybe forever. She then saw two puffs of smoke, one purple and one green, then nothing else. She looked back to see that she was at the alter. Her breathing got hitched in her throat as she saw Genie smiling at her as if their wasn't any other person in the room. She walked up to Genie and handed her flowers to Jasmine, then held Genie's hands in her's.

"People of Agrabah!" The Sultan began, "We are gathered here today to witness this man and this woman in holy matrimony! If anyone objects to this union, speak now or forever hold your peace." No one spoke. The wedding was beautiful, Sandra tried not to cry as the Sultan carried on the ceremony. When it came to their vows, the Sultan asked Genie to speak first. "Genie, you wrote your own vows, would you like to say them?" Genie shook his head and recited his vows.

"Sandra Maram, you are the love of my life, you are my one and only. I knew our feelings were real from the instant I met you, and there is  
absolutely nobody who can get in the way of my feelings. I love you with all my heart, soul, body, and mind." Jasmine looked at Aladdin from across the altar and then at Jafar and winked at both of them.

"And now, Sandra Maram."

"Genie you were always there when I needed a shoulder to cry on, I have always been unlucky in love, but I took my chances, and I'm glad I did. No matter what happens, I will always love you." Sandra was now on the way to crying, Genie saw the tears in here eyes but her crown said that she was happy, extremely happy!

"Now, who has the rings?" Aladdin and Jasmine handed the bride and groom the rings. "Genie, repeat after me and place this ring on her left ring finger. 'With this ring, you I wed.'"

"With this ring, you I wed." Genie said as he placed Sandra's wedding band on her finger. It was a gold band with blue, purple and white diamonds studded into it.(It was a part of a set Genie made. There were three separate rings, one was the wedding band, the one in the middle was the engagement ring, and the one on the outside was their tenth anniversary ring).

"Now Sandra, you repeat after me. 'With this ring, you I wed.'" The Sultan looked at Sandra and Jasmine handed her a plain gold band.

"With this ring, you I wed." Sandra said as she slid Genie's wedding band onto his left ring finger. They smiled at each other.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. Genie, you may now kiss your bride." Genie lifted up her veil and held her chin in his hands. Sandra let the tears flow freely as Genie kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. She heard a loud whistle and some screaming as she kissed her husband. When they broke apart, they walked back up the aisle when they heard this song.

"Oh we come from a land, from a faraway place, where the caravan camels roam." A voice sang, they looked in that direction to see a purple female genie and a green female genie, they looked almost the same except for the color.

"Where it's flat and immense and the heat is intense! It's barbaric, but hey, it's home." The purple one sang, making the green genie sing the first line. Genie joined in.

"Where the winds from the east, and the suns from the west, and the sand in the glass is right."

"Come on down stop on by hop a carpet and fly, to another Arabian night!" They finished together. The female genies ran up to Genie.

"Genie-CRACK- Always gets me." The green one said.

"Never though our older brother would get married." The purple one said. "And to a beautiful woman. Hello, I'm Rizwana(_**Meaning Satisfaction**_)."

"And I am Zaniba-crack- Dang it!"

"Zaniba?" Sandra asked confused.

"It's actually Zanibab(_**Name of flowering plant, don't ask us which one**__)_, her voice comes and goes as it pleases. She's a mute right now. Congratulations on your marriage Genie. Why didn't we get an invite?" Rizwana asked, hands on her hips.

"I couldn't find you and I was a bit preoccupied at the time." Genie said. Sandra hugged her new husband, and noticed they all had red sashes on their waists.

"Well, what are we standing around for? We've got a reception to go to!" Zanibab said. Poofing them all to the reception hall.

"PARTY TIME!" Jasmine shouted after the wedding.

"You threw a party for US?" asked Sandra.

"You deserved it. You were the one who helped me see straight. Even after I said such mean words to you, and called you mean names, and told you I wasn't your friend, you never gave up. You stood by me the whole time," Jasmine told her.

"About our agreement, I don't care if you slept with hundreds of men! You showed me what true friendship means, I guess we both know that there's blame to share, and none of it seems to matter any more," Sandra replied.

"I haven't slept with HUNDREDS of men," Jasmine giggled.

Meanwhile Aladdin and Jafar stood in the foyer.

"I'm not ready to make amends yet, I guess having half of Jasmine is better than none, but I'm still not ready to be friends with you," Aladdin told him.

"We don't have to be friends, I mean for Allah's Sake, the law does not require you to be my friend. Let's just truce on it, meaning I won't do anything to harm you," Jafar told him.

"Fair enough." Aladdin agreed. They didn't shake hands, Aladdin always thought handshakes were lame to seal deals.

"Well Jasmine's waiting for… us, we better get in there," said Aladdin.

They were all doing the hokey pokey.

"Hey sweeties, come over here let's have fun!" Jasmine yelled.

After the hokey pokey was done, it was time for a slow dance. The song they played was "I Will Always Love You" by Whitney Houston. It was a dance where you switched partners for every verse.

"This is going to be fun," Jasmine squealed.

"Care to dance Jasmine?" asked Jafar.

"My pleasure," Jasmine smiled. They danced for the first verse.

"Before I hand you over to Al you are an amazing person. I'm honored to have half of you. Anybody who has any part of you, is lucky. Thank you for accepting me, you shouldn't have. I came between your friendship, and the one who loved you first. I just want to say, I will always love you," Jafar kissed Jasmine softly on her lips.

"Thank you, Jafar. You will always be the only one I ever sneak around with, and I will always love you too," Jasmine smiled.

After a hug between them, Aladdin cuts in.

"Great wedding isn't it Jasmine?" asked Aladdin.

"They say your first love is the one you'll end up with no matter what happens," Jasmine told him.

"I was your first love?" asked Aladdin.

"Yes you were, and I love both of you, and want to marry you both. Though obviously you can't marry two people at once," Jasmine laughed.

"So what's it going to be?" asked Aladdin.

"You," Jasmine replied.

"Marry me Jasmine?" asked Aladdin holding out a ring.

"Yes I will," Jasmine smiled kissing Aladdin, then turning to Jafar.

"Will you come to my wedding?" asked Jasmine.

"I can't let you down, of course I will," Jafar replied.

Jasmine kissed both Jafar and Aladdin with equal passion.

It was time for the chicken dance.

"This will be fun," Jasmine swung both partners.

"I don't know what to say to this, you're marrying one person but in love with two," Jasmine's father approached her.

"Well dad, look at it this way. I will never be lonely, because I will always have someone to keep me company," Jasmine replied.

"She's got a point," Sandra agreed.

"Well, in this case I guess I have to make an exception, anything for my daughter," the Sultan stated.

Jasmine turned to Sandra.

Sandra turned to Jafar.

"Jasmine has forgiven you, so I have as well, "Sandra shook Jafar's hand.

"Me too," Genie agreed shaking his hand too.

"Me, I haven't gotten there yet. It will take some time," Aladdin told him.

"I understand, the law does not require us to be friends," Jafar told him. Aladdin sealed the agreement with a stomp on the foot, instead of a handshake. He always thought handshakes were lame.

"Thank you Jasmine," Sandra gave Jasmine a full body hug.

"Thank you too," Jasmine smiled.

"Now let's start planning for our wedding shall we?" Jasmine suggested to Aladdin.

"Yeah let's get started!" Aladdin agreed.

"Goodbye everybody! We're going on our honeymoon!" Sandra called from Carpet, Genie had a hand wrapped around her waist, holding her in place.

"We'll send you postcards Zanibab don't worry! And as for you Al, don't do anything stupid, like have the wedding, before we come back. You need me!"

"Something blue."

"Bye!" They called as they flew off to Italy, Jasmine, Jafar and Aladdin all waved until the carpet and the happy couple were out of sight.

"Well Genie...I'm going to take a nap. Be ready for tonight." Sandra said sleepily, although the seductive tone in her voice was enough to make Genie start to sweat a little.

"Goodnight my Sandra Maram, my wish, my desire."

_**ARW: Aww, what a cute ending!**_

_**jjf2005:I agree! Can't wait for the wedding!**_

_**ARW: Look for our sequel, I've already started writing it! It has Jasmine and Aladdin's wedding, and Sandra and Genie bring back something they didn't expect to bring back from Italy...Can you guess what it is?**_


End file.
